Saturnius Malfoy, 10th Duke of Wiltshire
Saturnius Malfoy I (19 Jul 1645 - 2 Jun 1740) was a pure-blood wizard who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. He was known as the 10th Duke of Wiltshire in the muggle world. He was the son of Brutus Malfoy I and his wife Philomel (née Lestrange). His father authored Warlock at War, ''an anti-muggle periodical. He married Ambrosia Sidney (1650 - 1689) in 1664 after she became pregnant. She was fourteen and he was eighteen and lived near each other. Together over the course of their marriage, they had thirteen children, twelve of them being daughters. Biography Early life Saturnius was the son of Brutus Malfoy and his wife Philomel, who had been burnt at the stake with his sister, Hermia, in a mob, their hands cut off, by the people of Bath for displaying unintentional magic. Saturnius never witnessed the violence, but he fled with his father, Brutus, and younger sister, Aquila, at the age of ten to an adjacent estate in Marlborough, where they lived. While there, his father wrote ''Warlock at War, an anti-muggle periodical, in 1675, and then died in 1677. Marriage Saturnius had met a half-blood witch named Ambrosia Sidney. He married her when she became pregnant in 1664. They had twelve daughters and then a son, who would become the ninth great-grandfather of Draco Malfoy. Political views Saturnius never revealed his opinions about muggles openly, but it was most people's understanding that the Malfoys despised muggles and anyone who stood up for them. His father, Brutus, had stood somewhat close to tears in the room of the Wizenagmot as he described the deaths of his wife and daughter, and requested justice be brought upon the people of Bath, but to no avail- it was illegal for wizards to attack muggles in 1655. Most wizards were living in fear of muggles, as this was the time Witch Hunts had reached an all-time high in Britain. Saturnius was brought up by his father, Brutus alone, and his father attempted to instill pure-blood values into his son. Saturnius grew to believe that pureblooded wizards were superior over muggles and other wizards. He was received at Court in 1680 during the reign of Charles II, and his eldest daughter, Aurelia, was eventually one of his mistresses, and forced to become one of Catherine of Braganza's Ladies of the Bedchamber. Saturnius originally forbade Aurelia from returning to court, but she stood her ground, and might have really been in love with the king. Despite their espousal of pure-blood values and their strong belief in wizards' superiority over Muggles, the Malfoys had always drawn a sharp distinction between poor Muggles and those with wealth and authority; they had historically been associated with high-born Muggle circles, such as royalty (William the Conqueror and Queen Elizabeth I being notable examples) and aristocracy, which, in part, resulted in their vast collection of Muggle treasures and works of art. This is why Saturnius strongly opposed the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which was introduced in 1692. He truly enjoyed being in the atmosphere of King Charles II and later King James II, despite Charles's lack of respect for his eldest daughter, Aurelia. Secret plot to install Malfoys on the throne of England The Malfoy's strong opposition of the Statute was, in short, due to the fact that the law would force them to withdraw from this enjoyable sphere of social life. Saturnius quietly withdrew from court life and lived comfortably in Wiltshire from then on, becoming a Governor for the Board of Hogwarts. On 30 Jul, 1700, he accompanied the Headmaster to Kensington Palace to deliver Prince William, Duke of Gloucester his Hogwarts letter. A conflict ensued, leading Saturnius to pressure his daughter, Lavinia, and son-in-law, Cepheus Black, to take in the young Prince, who had been presumed dead by his mother, Queen Anne of Great Britain. It is unclear exactly why Saturnius was so keen on hosting the Prince, but it is rumoured that while a courtier of Queen Anne's father, King James II, he interacted with Anne, which may have resulted in him fathering the only successful pregnancy that the Queen ever had. Nobody was keen to believe this, however, as Saturnius eventually allowed his grand-daughter to marry William, who became known as William Stuart, "The Mudblood King." If this rumour was true, it would have meant that the union of Viola Black and William Stuart was incestuous, as in that of a niece and an uncle. This plot remains little known of modern ears, as the modern descendants of Viola Black and William Stuart are often misrepresented as the descendants of Viola's father, Cepheus, and Saturnius's daughter, Lavinia. Personality and traits Saturnius Malfoy was a slippery individual who was incredibly ambitious. Not everything always went well for him, however. He had hoped to install his descendants onto the throne of England, but instead, his daughter became the mistress of the King. He also had a tragic past. His mother and sister were killed by a mob of angry muggles who witnessed Hermia performing accidental magic, and they assumed it had been witchcraft, which was technically true. He was extremely arrogant and cared little about who he hurt in order to get his aims. For example, he willingly handed his daughter to the King, in the hope that he could gain a governmental position or overthrow the monarch. Appearance Saturnius Malfoy I was blond, like all of the Malfoys. Etymology Saturninus derives from the Etruscan and Latin “satre (Etruscan God) sāturnus”, meaning “sowing, seed, generation, birth, origin”. Saturn was a god in ancient Roman religion, and a character in myth. Saturn is a complex figure because of his multiple associations and long history. He was the first god of the capitol, known since the most ancient times as Saturnius mons, and was seen as a god of generation, dissolution, plenty, wealth, agriculture, periodical renewal and liberation. * In Shakespeare's Titus Andronicus, Saturninus was the Emperor of Rome. Saturninus fought for the throne with his brother, Bassianus, despite being the eldest son of the late emperor, which is how the play opens, as Rome is a democracy. Saturninus earns the people's trust and is crowned Emperor, and quickly becomes corrupt: in the play, he is an extremely arrogant individual. When Titus’ sons and Bassianus claim that he cannot marry Lavinia, as he wished, he becomes angry with the Andronicus family and chooses Tamora (Queen of the Visigoths) as his wife instead. He then secretly engages in acts of revenge against Titus, though does not realize that he is being lied to and manipulated by Tamora. ''Malfoy ''translates to "bad faith" in French. Issue Saturnius Malfoy married Ambrosia Sidney in 1664, and had thirteen children with her. They are: * Aurelia Malfoy (1 Aug 1665 - 19 Jun 1717) * Hermia Malfoy II (15 Jul 1667 - 30 May 1700) * Portia Black (née Malfoy) (13 Jun 1668 - 11 Apr 1713) * Drusilla Malfoy (10 Jun 1669 - 16 Aug 1723) * Ophelia Malfoy (14 Jul 1670 - 11 Jan 1677), died young * Aquila Malfoy II (13 Jul 1671 - 19 Apr 1684), died young * Cosette Malfoy (23 Jul 1672 - 15 Jun 1679), died young * Lucinda Malfoy (11 Aug 1673 - 4 Nov 1734), twin * Florinda Malfoy (11 Aug 1673 - 2 Jun 1745), twin * Saturnina Malfoy (13 Jun 1674 - 11 Dec 1681), died young * Lavinia Black (née Malfoy) (15 Mar 1675 - 4 Jun 1745) * Lucius Malfoy I (9 Jun 1676 - 10 Jan 1760) Category:Characters Category:17th century individuals Category:18th century individuals Category:Slytherins Category:House of Malfoy Category:Dukes of Wiltshire Category:Pure-bloods Category:1640s births Category:1740s deaths Category:Patriarchs Category:Elm wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:English individuals Category:Married individuals Category:Cancers Category:Died of old age Category:Individuals Sorted in 1656 Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Richard Beasley Category:Ancestors of Ron Weasley Category:Ancestors of Ginny Weasley